


Be Very Afraid, Alice

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Siximpossiblethoughts from Tumblr [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse allusions, Blood, Injury, Other, Spoilers (duh), wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: Synopsis: Drabble based on my Alice in Coronaland Series, Focused on the Episode “Be Very Afraid”





	Be Very Afraid, Alice

It was morning, and like _every _morning, Corona awoke to the typical hustle and bustle of every day. Everyone seemed happy, and nothing seemed out of place.

Alice awoke in her room, the way she always did, with the sunrise just barely touching her face, and fluttering under her eyelashes. Her eyes opened, and she instantly regretted waking up. Who wouldn’t? But before anyone else in her household could wake, Alice quickly got herself ready for the day. 

Brushing out her hair, while tugging her dress down over her head. Adjusting her necklace so that it was on correctly, and a quick check to make sure she didn’t forget her shoes again. The last step was tying the ribbon in her hair, it didn’t do much–but it certainly made her feel complete. Feeling complete was always a hard thing to accomplish so any step towards it was helpful. 

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Alice heads outside–happy to see what today brought her. Standing in her front yard, she watches as a few people pass by, waving slightly to them before she begins her trek to Old Corona. Sure, she might not exactly be on the best terms with _him_, <strike>(no one was)</strike>, but there was plenty of work to do and people who needed help. And Alice was not someone to just leave people hanging. 

Walking past the cobbler, Alice quickly pops her head in and grins, “Morning, Feldspar!” The Cobbler looks up from his current work behind his desk and gestures for her to come further inside.

“Morning, my dear!” He grins, before sighing, “_Ah_, you’re going to Old Corona again?”

“Yup,” Alice says, snatching a danish from him for her breakfast. “Quirin said we’re gonna be cleaning up what’s left of my old house today.” 

“Quirin?” Feldspar repeats, clearly looking a bit—_upset_. Alice leans forward onto his counter, tilting her head slightly.

“Yes, _Quirin_.” Alice confirms, “He promised I wouldn’t have to talk to _him _if I don’t want too.” 

“Oh, very well.” Feldspar sighs, and reaches over, tapping her nose with the end of a measuring tape. “I’m just worried about you, _someone_ has to be.” Letting out a bright laugh, Alice adjusts her bag and shakes her head. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be _fine_. Plus, Rapunzel’s friends with him again so-” She shrugs, “He can’t be _that _bad, can he?” Feldspar raises an eyebrow, clearly a bit angry.

“His goons threw you out of the castle and forced you into the mines without food for three days, Alice.” He sighs, and Alice flinches slightly.

“I-I _know _but–” She bites into the danish, and mutters through the food in her mouth, “I still care about him. He’s still my friend. He’s–”

“Alice,” Feldspar smiles at her, and takes her free hand, “My dear, you deserve a friend who treats you like one.” She swallows her food and grins.

“Like you?” 

“Yes, but preferably someone your age.” He smirks, before turning back to his work. “Now, you best get going, you’re already running late.” With that, the clock begins to strike the hour, and Alice jumps.

“Shoot!” She gasps, heading to the door, “Bye Feldspar!” She chimes, stopping for a moment before grinning, “I’ll be back for tea after dinner!” And with that, she’s on her way again. 

Old Corona was a bit of a walk, but Alice didn’t mind. It just gave her time to think and think she did. The path was memorized, and muscle memory at this point, she had come here so many times before.

Corona was always beautiful to her, even when the black rocks began to sprout everywhere, even when villains and bad guys took over–somehow they always managed to come on top. And everything worked out in the end.

Passing by the outskirts of old Corona, Alice waves at a few people who had begun to move back. Most of the houses had been fixed, and the fields and crops replanted. Everything was looking bright and great. Passing under a couple of apple trees, Alice grins and takes her makeshift telescope out of her bag. Using it to reach up, she knocks two off and catches them. No one would miss _one or two_ apples, would they?

Sinking her teeth in the red flesh, she continues further into the town. There, just four houses away from Quirin’s, was her old home. The rafters had been skewed by the black rocks, and the walls had splintered, and Alice couldn’t help but feel thankful that her family had been out for the day when it happened. Turning the corner, Alice smiles seeing the familiar scenery. 

“Hiya,” Alice grins, seeing Quirin, who pauses in his work to greet her. She tosses him the other apple she had got, and he catches it with ease. 

“Good Morning, Alice.” He smiles, thinking about how much things had changed while he had been trapped. <strike>It was _bad_, it was _good_,</strike> it was _change_. Alice didn’t come around as much as she used too, and she never spoke to or even about his son anymore. It was strange to see how much strain had been put on their relationship, knowing how close they had once been. But, he wasn’t one to pry, and neither kid had offered to tell him what exactly happened either. 

“What’s on today’s agenda?” Alice asks, reaching up to tie her hair into a ponytail. She was seeming more responsible every day and seemed stronger too, and Quirin felt quite proud of her. 

“We’re going to go ahead and begin picking up the boards from your house, try to clear as much of it off the garden as possible.” He explains, “But we’ve got to finish picking the crops from today. The apples are up first.” Quirin gestures to the wheelbarrow he had begun to fill. “Gotta take ‘em over to the Fawcett’s for storage.”

“Got it!” Alice chimes, already beginning to help load the wheelbarrow up. 

The whole area seemed quite busy, rushing, and trying to clean up the mess that had been left behind during the last year or so. Alice smiles as she drops the last of the apples in the wheelbarrow, and Quirin lifts it to move it. 

“Good Morning, Son!” Quirin’s voice echoes and Alice turns to see his son in the door of their home. Her brow furrows, but she tries not to pay him any mind. She was here for a reason, and that reason had nothing to do with the alchemist. Then, Ruddiger <strike>(she missed Ruddiger)</strike> began to chitter and chirp. 

Alice begins to lift another basket with apples, just the right size that she wouldn’t struggle with it. While it seemed she was focused on her task, her ears were trained on trying listening to him. But before she could fully make out what was happening–

“Well, this is _new_.” He mutters, picking up the raccoon, and beginning to walk off to study the new rocks. Alice sighs as she sets down the basket, running a hand through her hair.

“You alright, Alice?” Quirin asks, moving the now empty wheelbarrow up beside her. Glancing up at the much taller man, Alice gives a half-hearted smile. 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking too much,” she admits and stretches her arms a bit. And Quirin nods, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I do that too, think more than I talk.” He states as if inviting her to talk but she ignores the offer. 

“Guess we better get back to work, huh?” Alice smiles, lifting the basket once more. Quirin sighs, what was it with kids these days ignoring their issues?

It wasn’t much later, an hour or so, when Quirin practically has to force Alice to stop working and take a break for lunch. Bringing her inside his home, she seems to relax quite a bit. No longer are her shoulders squared, or her jaw clenched, she seems—comfortable. So much so, that she actually goes to get the tea started. 

“Thank you,” Quirin smiles and sits at the kitchen table, allowing her to do so. Alice glances at him as if realizing what she was doing.

“O-Of course,” She stammers, a bit embarrassed to have done so without asking. However, she continues, waiting for the water to boil, and setting up cups. Once the kettle is warm enough, she takes it off and turns to pour it–only to let out a small scream and drop the kettle. The lid falls off, and the boiling water splashes onto her feet and legs, as the metal clatters against the hardwood floor. 

“Alice!” Quirin gasps, quickly standing to help her, but she smacks his arms away.

“Get away from me!” She yells, frantic, and trying to push away from him. He can see that the water has already burned her, and he needs to help her.

“Alice, _Alice_, it’s me, It’s Quirin.” He speaks calmly, trying to get her to focus on him. 

“Please, don’t _**hurt **_me!” Alice’s eyes begin to from tears. There was something wrong, Quirin just didn’t know what. It was as though she was seeing something that wasn’t there. He takes her small hands in one of his and places a hand on her face. Trying to keep her from hurting herself accidentally.

“Alice,” He wished his son hadn’t left, he was always better at this sort of thing. “It’s alright, no one’s going to hurt you. Look at me, _look at me_-” Quirin whispers, and Alice’s eyes suddenly focus on him. The tears begin to slip down her cheeks, and she looks horrified. 

“Quirin?” She whispers his name, suddenly seeming to snap out of whatever happened. “Where did—I thought—”

“It’s alright, you’re alright.” He smiles gently, wiping a tear away. “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Alice nods, taking back her hands to rub at her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” She whispers, and he lets out a small laugh.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He states, taking her by the arm. “Let’s clean up those burns, alright?”

“Okay.” She nods, following him to the bathroom. Quirin smiles sorrowfully, how many times had he done something like this with his son? <strike>How many times had she led _him _to the bathroom to clean up a chemical burn?</strike> Sitting her down, he takes a soft cloth and uses the pitcher of water on the counter to gently clean the burns on her legs. 

Neither one speaks for a few minutes, except for the quiet winces from Alice.

“I don’t know what happened,” She finally breaks the silence, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. “I just–” She cuts herself off, swallowing roughly. Quirin looks at her, and holds out a hand to help her stand up.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to talk about it.” He says gently, figuring she was forcing herself too. Alice stands, nodding, and the two begin to head back to work. However, when Alice goes to open the door, she finds she can’t.

“I think the door is stuck?” Alice says, trying to open it. Quirin raises an eyebrow, reaching around her, and easily opening it. “See? It’s not opening.” Alice says, and he realizes that something is happening again.

“It’s alright.” Quirin says gently, “How about I show you the house? It’s been a while, and we fixed things up.” He says, trying to get her mind off of whatever is happening. His son had told him that Alice’s mind sometimes was off, ‘_wonderish_’ was the word he had used, and Quirin figures it must be part of that. “I’ll even let you take a look at the lab.”

“Are you sure?” Alice asks, raising an eyebrow, “Would h-_he _be alright with that?”

“He’s not here, is he?” Quirin smiles, “Plus, I know you like the _uh_–science stuff too.”

“Alchemy.” Alice giggles softly, and he nods.

“_Right_, Alchemy.” Quirin smiles, gesturing for her to follow him to the basement where the lab was set up. It was certainly different than she remembered, more organized, and less hidden. As though, he had stopped being afraid of his dad seeing, as though he was proud of himself now. Alice smiles gently, walking forward, and running her hand along one of the machines. 

“This is new,” She comments, “Did he just build this?”

“Yup tried to use it to get the King and Queen’s memories back,” Quirin explains, with a small chuckle. “It ended up not working, and we had a pretty big mess to clean up.”

“That sounds like most of his experiments,” Alice giggles, turning towards him and suddenly gasping. Her eyes–they seemed to almost glaze over. Suddenly, small tears begin to form in her eyes and she stumbles backward. Her arms fling up, to cover her face, as she begins to cry.

“Alice!” Quirin gasps, rushing over to help her, he tries to get her attention but whatever is in her head seems to be too much.

“Please, I didn’t mean too! Please! Don’t hurt me!” She begs as she cries, Quirin slowly just takes the girl in his arms, the same way he would his son. Holding her, and letting her cry–He didn’t know what she was seeing. He didn’t know what was happening. But he did know that he was going to be there for her because someone had to be. 

“It’s alright,” He says gently, holding her still, trying to comfort her as best as he could. 

“I’ll listen, I’ll do what you said!” Alice quietly cries, struggling against his arms. “Just don’t lock me in there again!” She pleas, Quirin cups her face with both his hands now.

“Alice, listen to me, no one’s going to lock you anywhere. I’ll keep you safe, okay?” Quirin says gently, trying to ease her down some. 

Alice twists in his hands suddenly and stumbles backward–crashing into a table. A few beakers and flasks falling over and crashing, glass shattering, the table falling with her. 

Before Quirin can even move, he notices the bright red rock that had been hidden under the table, and Alice’s hands fall straight onto it. Her eyes slam tightly shut as she begins to cry.

“I’m Sorry, _**Varian**_! Please, don’t hurt me!” Alice sobs, “I didn’t mean to leave you! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” She shakes her head, the ribbon upon her head falling out and landing on the ground beside her feet. Her hands turn red, as her eyes widen as she feels a hand tug on her chin.

“_Alice_,” The alchemist snarls, “_This is all your fault,_” His face is too close to hers, she can almost feel his heartbeat through his fingertips. _“You never came to see me, you didn’t even care did you? You thought I cared about you, didn’t you?”_ The hand not holding her chin moves, holding up a small ball of some combination of chemicals. The red was creeping across her body. _ “We were never friends, Al-”_

“**Alice**?” His voice cuts through the mental illusion, as all the red suddenly fades, as she looks up. “Alice!” He rushes forward, being caught in his dad’s grip. Alice flinches and shields herself with her arms. “Dad? What–_She_—” Varian falls back a bit, and he shakes his head. “The rocks.” He whispers, looking to his dad, “The-The rocks are doing–_some_–something–” He tries to explain, and the color drains from Quirin’s face. He had a feeling he knew what it was doing.

“Can we stop it?” He asks, trusting his son a bit more on the subject of the rocks than he had before his encasement. 

“I-I’m not sure.” The son swallows and grabs his bag. “I’m going to Corona, see if I can find the princess,” He says, emotion lacking on his face suddenly. “Watch over her. _Please_.” He asks, glancing back at Alice once more, before taking off. “Com’n, Ruddiger.”

The second the door closes, Quirin slowly reaches for Alice. Almost closing a widening gap with his single hand. She takes it and allows herself to be lifted back to her feet. A few small cuts on her arms from the shattered glass.

“I guess we’ve got to get you cleaned up again, huh?” He asks, his voice quiet, as he leads her back upstairs. Bandaging her, and cleaning the wounds: an activity that never felt good to do, but felt almost worse knowing that what she was so afraid of was his son.

Alice shifts under his gaze, swallowing down her fears again. She didn’t have many. But it appeared this was one of them. Talking. “I guess I should explain, huh?”

“You don’t have too,” Quirin states, reaching up and brushing the hair from her face with a soft smile. “But I want you to know that you’re always safe here. With me. I know that a lot has happened the past year, but you don’t have to be alone.” Quirin sighs, “and I know he’s not exactly the person you’d want to be spending time with right now either, but he’s here for you too.” Quirin smiles, “You two were friends, best friends. Honestly, I thought you two were going to get married.”

“I did too,” Alice laughs softly, leaning into his touch. “It would’ve been nice to have a family, a real family like you guys.” She mutters. 

“You _are _family, Alice.” Quirin chuckles, “Whether you like it or not.” He was getting better at the whole talking thing it seemed, and he had a feeling his son would be proud of him. 

“You’re family too.” Alice comments, moving and taking the man’s hand in her own. “He did seem pretty worried about me, didn’t he?” She mutters, and Quirin nods, squeezing her hand.

“I think so. He cares about you, he’s asked about you every time you come.”

“Really?” She whispers, smiling a bit. “Is it okay if I come back tomorrow? N-Not for work though?”

“_Anytime _Alice,” Quirin smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “You’re _always_ home with us.”

Alice looks at him, and they both smile. Alice takes a deep breath, her heart suddenly felt a lot lighter, and _suddenly _the alchemist didn’t seem so scary anymore. 


End file.
